Puritas and the Silverstar
by Crazyfangirldreamer
Summary: A new generation of Witches and Wizards are here at Hogwarts, and life seems calm. Then disturbing attacks on the non-pureblood begin to happen, and a mysterious man stalks the halls. Original Characters created with limited references to J.K. Rowling's.
1. The Slytherin

The day when my fifth year came to a close was the happiest day of my life. The O. were finished and my boyfriend and I were celebrating our one year strong. Well, more the O. were over but I was happy out the strength of Zachary and me's relationship.

"So, I'll write you later this summer. so we can hang." He smirked.

"Zachary! Elizabeth! Over here!" A voice called from the station

"C'mon asshole…" Elizabeth grabbed his collar.

"Bye Zach," I hugged him a bit awkwardly.

"Bye Moon" He smiled, freeing himself from the hug. I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

"Artie!" My parents waved. I winced at my nickname. There was one family member I was pumped to see, my little brother Liam. He would be starting next year.

"Over here!" Liam's voice yelled

"Liam!" I called back and rushed up to hug my little brother. "Hello, Mum and Dad." I turned to them next.

"Where's your brother?" Mum looked around.

"I am sure Barry is fine," I grunted.

"Right here Mum." Barry walked confidently towards us, his gold and scarlet tie secured tightly around his neck unlike my disheveled mess of a uniform. I didn't like the tight ties, I avoided them.

"Barry!" My Mum rushed to hug him along with my Dad. Liam stayed back with me. Perfect Gryffindor Barry, the jewel of the family. I was a Slytherin and not nearly the charmer that my brother was. Captain of the Quidditch team and Prefect/ Head Boy what an amazing son.

"Let's head home." Dad smiled and we apperated at once. I felt a bit sick and I decided that my room was where I wanted to be. I was going to write to Lauren my dear friend who was moving to America. All in all, I wanted to be back in school.

…..

When Liam, Barry and I first came back to Hogwarts, well Liam was starting, it was pouring rain my favorite weather. I came in and sat at my table the Slytherins. My family. We had such a bad rep, Slytherins were actually pretty chill. I took a seat near the edge to catch a look at my little brother as he was sorted. I wished he would join me in Slytherin but I knew he and I were different.

"Hey Moon," I heard the smooth voice of my boyfriend Zach.

"Zach." I spun to see him smirking at me. He and I had written all summer and we had gone on a few dates, slept together a few times.

"Nice to see you," He smiled.

"Same to you," I nodded.

"Hope your summer was chill." He nodded brushing his hair from his face.

"Well, you met with me over it so you should know it was uneventful." I shrugged.

"Sorry, you know my summer was annoying I hate family bonding times." He winced.

"It's okay, I won't make you bond with me." I chuckled.

"Oh thank God." He laughed.

"Yeah, at least I get to escape your sister during the summer." I chuckled.

"Don't remind me we're related." He rolled his eyes.

"Haha," I laughed and waved to Liam in line, he beamed at me.

"Your other sibling?" He asked

"Yeah, he is in the first year. He is going to be sorted soon" I wrung my hands nervously. 'Not Gryffindor, please anything but Gryffindor' I thought

"Well, hopefully, he'll be with us cool kids in Slytherin." He smiled and kissed the top of my neck near my jaw.

"Yeah," I sighed "He probably won't be."

"Alright let's watch," He smirked grasping my hand. I watched my brother move up the line.

"Ablin, Thomas" A boy walked up to the hat.

"Slytherin!" Zach let out a whoop. I rolled my eyes and slowly clapped.

"Can't show some house pride Moon?" He smiled

"I am proud of my house but I refuse to act like those assholes in Gryffindor." I turned up my nose at them

"My sister has a theory that that's the way you get in."

"But she's full of crap anyway" I smiled

"Right you are…" he kissed me again. I pushed him back.

"My brother is up," I watched.

"Liam Donnelly" He stepped forward. The hat sat perched on his head. 'Not Gryffindor.'I prayed

"Hufflepuff !" It announced. The happy house cheered and I let out a deep sigh, thank the Lord he was not a Gryffindor.

"That sucks, your brother is in the loser house." Zach laughed.

"The Hufflepuffs are perfectly fine, get a grip Zach," I grunted and watched my brother walk over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Sorry, it is the truth." He said

"Zach, my brother is a Hufflepuff. I like the Hufflepuffs they are nice." I snapped

"At least they're better than Gryffindor.." He shrugged as the rest of the first years came up.

"Hey, don't you have a younger sister? When's she coming to Hogwarts!" I tried to make conversation as the food appeared.

"Um well… She's gotten kind of ill recently. We might have to homeschool her till she gets better." His eyes glanced downward.

"Oh, I see. I hope she gets better soon." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too." He shrugged. I kissed his cheek.

"Art! These Mashed Potatoes are delicious! A third year sitting across the table stuffed his mouth full."I laughed _Oh puberty you glorious bastard_

"Yep," I acknowledged "I do love mashed potatoes." I laughed at him.

"Yum." He smiled back at me. His name is Henry and he and I were friends.

"Hey babe," Zach beckoned to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Everyone the feast is over please head to your dormitories." The headmaster boomed. We stood up and left. Zach grasped my hand but I had to tell Liam goodnight. I rushed over to him.

"Liam!" I said. My brother stopped

"Art, I have to go…" He said sadly.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to say good night and do not be nervous you will have so much fun. I will come visit soon." I ruffled his hair.

"Night," He hugged me and I left him with a wave.

All the houses split their separate ways as I saw the gaggle of Ravenclaw girls headed up to the tower lead by the mythic bitch herself, Elizabeth Rosier. I walked past them and made my way to Zach.

"Hey," He smirked.

"Hey," We walked back to our dorms.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.." he eyed me waiting for me to invite him into my bed, well give him the ok for sex.

"Unless you want to stay up? " I raised an eyebrow. He perked up.

"You know me, Moon, I am a night owl." He smirked with a face that looked like he was holding back a snicker.

"Alright then you can come with me, I am going to check on my owl," I winked at him and walked away toward the owlery. My owl was a great horned owl by the name of Maeve. She was a gift when I turned thirteen, I got the right to my very own owl. I had named her after my favorite Irish legend, the legend of Queen Maeve. I loved her very much and we had a kind of loyalty between us that is almost impossible to get between people. So after I went to make sure that my owl was safe.

"I didn't know you were serious…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course I was being serious, I have to take care of my owl," I smirked before kissing him.

"Always the responsible one aren't you." He grabbed my waist pulling me towards the wall.

"Always," I smirked.

"Never change Moon…" He bit my ear.

"I promise." I leaned into his warm chest.

His lips exploded against mine as the owlery blurred away. Zachary was all I needed right now, Zachary was my world.

The moonlight shined on us through the window as we snogged. Soon Zachary and I decided that we couldn't risk getting caught by the night patrol so we scurried back to our rooms and I kissed him goodnight.

"Artie? Where were you?" My roommate moaned.

"I was in the Owlery…" I collapsed in my bed. The announcement of breakfast was entirely too early. I groaned as I got out of bed.

"What's your first class Art?" Samantha, my roommate, asked as she tied her tie

"Advanced Transfiguration 6," I sighed

"I got Divination…" She sighed.

"I see, well I have been on time because Professor McGonagall is my teacher so great." I pulled my sweater vest over my head.

"Haha, suckers I got a free period!" Jane smirked.

"Let's head to the hall for breakfast." Amanda rolled her eyes at our antics.

"I agree," We all walked down to the great hall

We headed to our table at the far left side, of the hall. I sat down facing inward so that maybe I could see Liam. I was worried for my little brother. The table next to us was the Ravenclaws, with some of them blocking my view of Liam.

"What are you staring at?" Elizabeth snapped at me.

"Sorry, My brother is in Hufflepuff just over your heads," I said

"So you're stalking him?" She raised an eyebrow as the girls snickered

"Oh no, He is the first year and I only want to make sure he is okay." I looked over her shoulder.

"Sure…" she rolled her eyes

"Don't any of you have siblings that you care about?" I grunted

"Unfortunately my only sibling here is the human embodiment of Crap." Elizabeth smirked, "but you would know that, spending all that time in the owlery with him after hours…"

"Yes and however you found that out is amazing, but I happen to like Zach," I turned up my nose.

"Well, we'll see how long that lasts." She smiled and her troop got up in unison heading to their classes. I honestly think that Eliza hated me partially because I liked Zach. I decided to head to my class so I'd be the first one there or at least on time. I rushed with my books, excited to see Professor McGonagall.

"Hey, moon…" Elizabeth smirked already in her seat

"Hi,"I smiled bitterly. Take the higher ground. I got a grand total of 10 fights last year, I won all of them. I didn't want to fight with Elizabeth, she was the sister of my boyfriend.

"So glad the two of you are here, We're going to do a year long project and since you're the second one here I'll just pair you two up.

"Alright," I nodded.

"But she is a Slytherin!" was all Elizabeth sputtered "She is sleeping with my brother…" I flushed quickly

"Miss Rosier, you will be partnering with Miss Donnelly. No matter her house or her relationship to your twin brother she will be your partner." Professor McGonagall snapped in her poised manner, "and if you feel that strongly about this arrangement we can change your schedule so that you will not take the same transfiguration class; however, I would advise against it as there is only 1 advanced class."

"Yes, Ma'am," Elizabeth grumbled.

Elizabeth sat quietly at her seat till the rest of the class arrived and was paired up. I moved over to her.

"Look Elizabeth, I know you and your brother aren't on good terms; however I know you care about your grade so please work with me. I don't see why we can't at least be cordial." I said lightly.

"Sure whatever," She grunted. We didn't speak for the rest of class. Like I said earlier I don't hate Elizabeth, she hates me. Anyway, after that class I had Advanced Defense Against the Arts 6, that was an easy class, then Advanced Charms 6 then Lunch, After Lunch though I had Advanced Potions 7, and then finally Advanced Magical Creatures 7. The rest of my credits had been fulfilled the year before. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I loaded myself with classes fifth year now I had my pick. After my day was over I had Quidditch practice. I was a seeker. The glamorized position was the one I played.

"Donnelly, you're late." The team captain Leon Spark sneered

"Sorry Spark, I got tied up in some stuff," I shrugged.

"Yeah well, we need you out here...Have you seen Zach?" He asked next.

"I dunno, he is my boyfriend but we have completely different schedules," I shrugged

"That is what happens when you are a nerd and take all advanced classes," Zach walked over and kissed my cheek. "Hey, Moon."

"Rosier, do you intend to inform me why you were late?" Leo huffed

"No, I intend to start playing, we have to keep ourselves the champions of Quidditch four years in a row and going on five," Zach smirked. It was true the year Zach and I had joined the team we won the first championship we had been undefeated ever since.

"Alright, you little brat Rosier to the sky," Leo grunted Zach was a keeper.

"Donnelly, you ready?" Leo asked cocking his hip cradling the quaffle and keeping a firm grip on the snitch.

"Aye-aye Cap'n" I laughed and launched myself into the sky on my broomstick. I liked to fly it was liberating fun. Most importantly, I was a better seeker than Barry. It was one thing I was better at than him. I was a better seeker than Barry. We did our basic drills and things like that then it was time for Ravenclaw to take the field.

"Hello, Sister dear," Zach grimaced at his sister.

"Zachery," She nodded "Artemis"

"Hello," I gave her a polite nod. Then we left the field back to the locker rooms. I ended practice with a shower and a change into fresh clothes. I didn't know what I would do next. I could go to the gamekeeper and see some of the creatures he has this year. It seemed that might get me in more trouble than I wanted for the first day of school. I knew what I would do. I would go to visit my charming little Liam. My younger brother was precious.

"Well, hello Miss Donnelly, I do believe you are headed in the wrong direction." Professor Laurens spotted me "May I help you with something?" Professor Laurens taught potions. He was a student teacher working on his doctorate.

"I am only going to check up on my brother he is a Hufflepuff." I nodded

"Alright…" He waved me on. I descended the stairs and maneuvered through corridors. I needed to find my little brother. Finally, I got to the Hufflepuff dorm I banged on the entrance.

"Hello, My name is Artemis Mae Donnelly, I am a sixth year, a Slytherin, My brother is in this house…" I said lightly. Someone opened the door it was a boy, probably a sixth year or above. He was about six foot with golden blonde shaggy curls and blue eyes. Freckles were sprinkled all over his cheeks and nose.

"Hello," He mumbled. "I am Flynn Silver, who is your brother?" He barely looked up at me.

"His name is Liam Donnelly, He is a first year." I muttered, "I just want to make sure he is settling in okay." I said lightly

"You're a seeker, right? For the Slytherin team?" He looked at me carefully actually lifting his eyes to my level.

"Um.. yeah… it's really fun.." I smiled nervously. I recognized him he played for the Hufflepuff team. "You play too right? You're a chaser…" I guessed

"Yeah," He nodded "The first years are out right now but they will be back soon you are welcome to wait I made tea and I have Quidditch practice soon anyway." He grumbled.

"Thank you very much," I said softly. He shrugged and poured me a cup of tea. Then left me to sit in an armchair with the tea cup. I sat for about ten minutes in complete silence before the first years entered.

"Art!" I heard Liam cheer.

"Hello!" I gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me carefully.

"I came to make sure you're the first day went alright. Flynn let me in." I smiled at my younger brother. The shy but hospitable boy stepped forward.

"Hello, Flynn" Liam beamed.

"Hey kid," He chuckled

"Anyway, Art I am doing fine so far. You are going to keep stopping by?" Liam asked/begged.

"Of course, I am glad to hear you are doing well." I smiled at him.

"Well, the older students are nice Flynn is my big buddy of sorts," He nodded at Flynn who blushed

"You promise to look after him?" I turned to the boy.

"Of course," He nodded.

"See Art nothing to worry about. Besides, Your boyfriend is looking for you. He stopped me in the hall." He chuckled.

"Boyfriend?" Flynn turned to me

"Zachery Rosier, he is a keeper…" I said flatly.

"Oh, I have heard of your escapades, in fact, it is floating throughout the entire school." He muttered, "I don't put much stock in rumors." He sighed

"We are not extremely private about our relationship…" I shrugged "I should be going, good to meet you Flynn and be safe Liam." I waved goodbye and left the Hufflepuff commons.

I heard giggling through the halls and staircases. Passing period. I sighed and retreated to my room. I collapsed onto my bed.

"Rough day?" I saw Zach out of the corner of my eye.

"How are you in the girl's dormitory?" I questioned sternly.

"No one is here…" He shrugged.

"Alright, I won't report you." I sighed he sat down next to me on my bed.

"So like I asked a prior rough day?" He leaned back into his hands.

"No, but I am tired, I stayed up too late last night but whatever I enjoyed it." I laughed.

"I am glad, it would be a bummer if only I thought it was good." He laughed.

"Ha," I went and opened up my copy of Transfiguration advanced. "Your sister and I got paired up for Transfiguration," I muttered

"I am so sorry," He laughed.

"Well, she isn't bad at the subject, I should get a good grade." I shrugged "No need to be sorry,"

"Still, she hates me so much and I utterly despise her." He looked at the ground.

"Zach, she is your family doesn't that mean anything? I mean my parents and older brother are pompous but I still love them," I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"I thought you detested everyone but Liam?" He muttered

"No, I get angry with them, yes and I often feel that I am a disappointment but I do not detest them" I shook my head

"You don't know my family then." He grunted.

"Sorry," I shrugged "You won't let me meet them."

"Yeah, they are pieces of work. Mom inherited a large sum from her family, and Dad is just down in the laboratory all day" He sighed.

"Well, then let's get off the topic of the family...How was class?" I asked softly

"Fine, I guess, Defense Against the Dark Arts was fun as usual. Do you think I should transfer into your class?" He asked

"Yes, please do I would like that," I said eagerly

"My sister isn't taking it?" He questioned.

"No, I thought she already fulfilled those credits. I know that she doesn't like that class, probably because you like it so much hmm." I laughed.

"No Elizabeth, lots of you, and more Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am going to request my transfer right now." He laughed and stood up.

"Alright I will be here should you need me," I laughed.

"You don't want to come?" He said confused.

"No," I sighed

"But I went with you to check on your owl…" He retorted

"I do believe you got something in return though," I smirked at him

"Yes I did, but…" He tried to come up with something to combat the statement.

"Actually, I ought to give this letter to Maeve to deliver. It is to Lauren do you remember? She transferred to Ilvermorny. Her father and mother got a job in the States." I said picking up the letter.

"She was smaller, right? black hair cut short?" He nodded

"Yeah," I said quickly.

"Well, I will see you at dinner?" He said.

"Yes," I kissed his cheek and flew out the door. I climbed the stairs quickly. Then burst in. Maeve made a cooing noise. I went over to her.

"Here, I want you to give this to Lauren." I gave it to Maeve and off she flew. I let out a sigh as the bird left. I missed Lauren terribly she had been my best friend since day one. I had other friends but she was the best one I had.

That was when I heard a voice behind me.

"I am glad I caught you," It was Elizabeth. "Meet me in the library after practice next time we need to start our work." She said flatly and headed inside. With that, I left. Then when I was walking through the halls I decided to take a shortcut. That was when I found the crew of students gathered around the wall on it was the dark mark a symbol that had not been used for a long, long while. It was the Wizard equivalent of the swastika.

I went up and touched it.

"Who?" I questioned.

"We dunno." A young Ravenclaw squeaked.

"Who would ever…" I trembled whenever this stuff happened a Slytherin would be blamed and even though former Slytherins were behind this mark, I found it disgusting.

"What is the meaning of this," Professor McGonagall pushed through.

"Someone wrote this…" I trembled.

"Miss Donnelly, did you discover this?" She asked

"No," I shook my head.

"She came up to us we were gathered." This young Gryffindor spoke up.

"Alright back to your rooms." She ordered and I went back to be room. What was that? Maybe some seventh years or first years who didn't understand playing a prank. It was a serious symbol to write on the wall. I made an executive decision to visit Professor Carter, He taught Defense against the Dark Arts. I felt my hands shaking I knew that the man who had invented that symbol was dead but the symbol stood for more than just Voldemort. It stood for dark extremism and terror. I knocked at the door.

"Come in." I heard him shout and I walked in.

"Professor Carter, I am here to ask about something." Professor Carter turned his dark eyes my way. Carter was a man in his mid to early forties, He had dark hair with flecks of gray.

"Yes, Miss Donnelly." He gestured for me to sit.

"Sir, I was walking back when I noticed a crowd of students. On the wall was painted a dark mark, now I know the symbol is older but I was just wondering…" I said calmly. He stood up.

"The dark mark are you sure?" He went to the bookshelf

"I have read about it, I am sure." I nodded

"Well, it might be an ill-mannered prank…" He said handing me a book "Just in case read through it." He nodded.

"Thank you," I muttered and looked at the plain red cover with golden lettering reading _History of Taboo signs and their meaning._

"And Miss Donnelly, if this is not a prank the dark mark has come to stand for dark magic altogether. If this is meant seriously there are dark times ahead." I nodded.

"Thank you for your time," He nodded and I left heading back to the dorms.

"Hello," Samantha said lightly folding up some of her clothes her frizzy red hair tied back.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing," I forced a smile.

"What book is that?" She asked

"Professor Carter lent it to me." I shrugged

"This is a dark book Art," She commented

"Well, I want to read it before we start studying them." I murmured.

"Okay, but this is nothing…" she said softly.

"You know how I feel about that," I said sternly.

"Yeah," She shrugged.

"So I am studying." I nodded

"I'd just be careful especially with the graffiti that happened." Samantha sighed

"I know that is partially why I am studying it." I nodded and opened the book.

"Ugh, I just want to crawl in a hole and die…" Sarah and Amanda walked in.

"What class did you just get out of?" I chuckled

"I don't even want to talk about it," Sarah groaned

"You are ever so dramatic," Samantha sighed and opened her textbook on divination. I continued to read the book. My roommates moved around frantically.

"What are you reading Art?" Sarah looked at me carefully and I showed her the title.

"Are you reading up about the mark in the corridor?" Amanda looked carefully at me.

"Yes," I muttered

"It was probably only a prank you know how lightly first years take this stuff…" Jane entered and sat down on her bed. I eyed Lauren's empty bed and sadness overcame me. My dear friend used to share this little block of beds with us.

"So Amanda have you been hanging around Leon Spark lately?" Samantha changed the subject gracefully.

"No, as a matter of fact, I have not been hanging around Leo, he is busier now, now that he has the Quidditch team to run." She pouted

"I thought you were trying out again this year, you make a hell of a Chaser Manda." I sighed looking up from my book.

"Easy for you to say player of the year…" Manda laughed.

"Still… did something big happen between you too?" I said softly.

"Nothing happened." She shrugged and opened her bag.

"Well, your romantic escapades are the talk of the town right now. real drama we should be paying attention to." Samantha giggled.

"Speaking of Quidditch. First game vs. Ravenclaw next week." Jane tried to change the subject.

"Sh. Jane, relationship drama." Sarah smiled.

I hated the stereotype that all Slytherins did was plot and scheme, we were normal kids just like everyone else.

"Apparently Zach and I are so popular that when we have sex the whole school wants to know," I grunted.

"You two are the best Quidditch players on the Slytherin possibly in the school, and You are one of the smartest girls in your year. Zach is notorious." Amanda reasoned

"Well, I guess I can't say anything," I shrugged.

"Yes," Samantha laughed. "No one goes to the owlery for _that_ long." The entire group burst into laughter.

We sat in the room for awhile before Sarah reminded us that it was dinner time. I walked downstairs into the great hall. I felt the air shift next to me and a hand on my ass. All of that precursed by the words.

"Hey, Moon." Zach had joined me as we walked, his hand resting on my ass.

"Hey," I kissed his cheek

"So did you hear about the mark in the corridor?" He asked softly. I nodded slowly.

"Insane isn't it.." There was a note of excitement in his voice as we sat down. I furrowed my brow.

"It is horrid." I scoffed.

"I know. It's just so fascinating to see the lengths people will go to…" he replied

"Hmm...you have an interesting point of view," I said flatly.

"I'm a student of history, and what I've learned is that history is doomed to repeat itself." He stabbed his food bored.

"I know but…" I couldn't make out the words.

"Sh… unfortunately, the blame goes immediately on us. Personally, it could be anyone…" He stared at the Ravenclaw table

"Are you suggesting that your sister did it?" I looked at him in shock. His sister hated him...but an extremist really.

"My family tries to erase it but my mother was the daughter of a death eater… there are some books that I'm sure she read… she's read all the books." He argued

"But she hates the dark arts, her wand is not suited to dark arts she has a Phoenix feather core. You like it and your wand is suited. By your logic, you could be doing it"

"Are you saying that I did it?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No, I am saying don't point your finger at her because she will point back. The bias still exists. I know you Zach and I don't believe you would do this I promise." I rubbed his back gently

"Look, I don't want to argue with you…" He went back to his food.

"I do not want to either," I sighed "It just hates to see you get expelled," I muttered

"You better beat my sister at the game…" He laughed

"Shut up Z!" I heard from the Ravenclaw table.

"You shut up, I am talking to _my_ girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around me in and sneered at her. He buried his nose in my neck.

"Zach, I can fight my own battles," I said sternly

"Muffliato.." I heard whispered from the Ravenclaw table.

"Uh… that buzzing noise is so annoying!" Zachary stuck his finger in his ear.

"Leave him alone Eliza," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Quietus…" She sighed.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Watch your back Eliza or else you will deal me and not Artemis," Zack growled.

"Oh… I'm so scared." She smirked

"Zack please," I said quietly.

"Why don't we meet later Eliza? See who the better Wizard is?" He smirked

"Zack please," I said again this time grabbing his arm.

"Done… Midnight?" She smiled

"God damn Zack won't you stop this madness," I yelled

"See you then…" She smiled and got us with the rest of her posse.

"Oh my God Zack!" I screamed at him.

"What?" He turned back to me.

"It is the first day of school Zack and what are you going to do?" I grunted

"I don't need you in this." He sighed.

"Zack, what are you going to do?" I looked at him carefully. He got up and left. I followed him. "Zack, I need you to think for two fucking seconds," I screamed.

"Artemis Mae Donnelly, could you for one second not be a nervous wreck!" Zach yelled.

"Sorry!" I grunted, "I don't want you to be expelled or hurt is that such a bad thing?" I stormed off.

I collapsed onto my bed and threw open my notebook filled with spells. I was going to stop this thing. I practiced some spells on Jane who didn't appreciate it as much as she said she was. None were harmful but could defend against harmful spells. That is what I knew would be coming. The only way that I could put a stop would be to report them or to use an unforgivable curse the imperious curse. I couldn't do either. So this was what I had to do. At half-past 11 I went down into the common Zach was dressed and ready looking at his spell book.

"Zach, I am sorry, I yelled at you I really am," I said softly. "I just beg you I got in ten duels last year that is nearly one per month...I don't like duels much anymore they rarely solve anything and…" I snuggled into his chest.

"I have to do this, you know what it is like to be considered the lesser of two. Elizabeth's brother. I'm done with having my whole life defined by the actions of someone else."

"Please Zachary." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," He said softly

"Then don't fight." I pleaded.

"I can't" He muttered

"This is not some revolution, some high and mighty act that makes you a martyr, it is a duel" I sighed

"I know but she will end up the winner if I don't stand up for myself." He snapped. I shook my head and grabbed his hand

" We do this together," I said softly "Promise me you won't hurt her." I whimpered

"I promise." He nodded and went to get dressed. Soon I was in a t-shirt and leggings heading down the stairs with my classmates. We found our way to the dueling club room.

"Alohomora," I whispered and opened the door. "Come on," I led us into the room. Then locked the door behind me. The other door opened and in marched Elizabeth and her followers soon, the room was full of children waiting to see the showdown. I kissed Zach gently before they mounted the dueling stage. I stood up in the center. "You all know proper etiquette so seconds have you found a peace?" I asked both seconds

"Of course not the kid's an idiot." A Ravenclaw named Mika replied.

"I guess it is futile to ask if anyone on this stage has doubts?" I turned to Zach.

"Get on with it!" A Gryffindor yelled.

"Alright, Wands at the ready." I jumped down to the ground. Then the proper etiquette was followed. Elizabeth started the duel firing a spell.

"Stupefy!" She screamed quickly he flew back "Levicorpus" He dangled from his ankles. I winced so much for defeating her.

"Liberacorpus," He ordered and dropped.

"Expelliarmus!" She screamed

"Protego" He stopped it. She grew worried.

""Petrificus Totalis!" She responded.

"Protego!" He defended. My hand tightened around my wand

"Baubillious" She cried, a large bolt of lightning came out.

"Protego!" He screamed it was clear that Zachary was on the defense and trying to keep up with his sister. The spells were getting gradually more harmful. My wand was at the ready.

"Bombarda Maxima" A large explosion jolted that Zach barely dodged.

"Immobulus!" Elizabeth was getting more agitated

"Protego" He deflected

"Glacius Duo!" She continued moving forward towards Zachary, gaining ground on him with each spell "Incendio Tria" She continued

"Protego!" He screamed she started to open her mouth when he fired the next spell "Expelliarmus! Sectumsempra!" He yelled.

A scream echoed around the room

"No!" I said climbing to the stage. She was crumpled blood covering her

"Sectumsempra!," He fired again at her body. I ran in front of her

"Protego Maximum" I screamed putting a shield around her.

"Out of the way Moon," Zachary ordered.

"Expelliarmus!" I said quickly his wand flew out of his hand "Immobulus!" I screamed next He froze unable to move. "Incarcerous!" His hands were bound with rope. "Silencio!" I said quickly rendering him mute.

I heard a faint whimper. I rushed to the body of Elizabeth. "Finite," The cuts started to fade away slowly. I looked at my boyfriend frozen bonded "Ferula" I said softly and bandages wrapped around her wounds.

"You did that for her?" Mika looked up from Elizabeth.

"Can you get Madame Pomfrey, the cuts aren't healing…" I ordered, "I am ambitious and cunning but not a sadist." I shook my heads. I noticed Zach's friends carting him off to bed and Eliza's friends moving her to the hospital wing and I was left alone.

"That was a noble thing you did there," I heard a slightly familiar tone.

"Flynn," I looked up at the disheveled boy who was still in his PJs. I shook my head "I am not a monster." I sighed. "Zach is going to be pissed. I honestly love him but he can get a bit angry."

"I see," He mumbled.

"Art!" Liam ran up to me and hugged my knees.

"You let him come to a duel!" I growled.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would get _that_ bad." He shook his head.

"It does when the Rosier twins fight." I sighed. He looked me over.

"You are very skilled." Flynn nodded. "You saved that girl."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Flynn, can we walk Art to her dorm?" Liam asked

"Yes, we can," Flynn nodded.

"Art! did you know that Flynn's mom works at a rehabilitation center for magic creatures." Liam exclaimed, "He has even helped care for a baby dragon." The boy flushed awkwardly

"Well, that's exciting!" I said "I have always wanted to study Dragons in person. I figured I might travel abroad after my the seventh year and study some." My lips started to slide into a smile.

"Dragons are not actually all that interesting. There are some incredible creatures besides those I would rather go and study those…" He nervously glanced up at me.

"That sounds incredible, I actually plan to work as an Auror at the Ministry, I have wanted to since I started, I used to study dark wizards I feel like I can make a difference." I said quickly "Do you plan to become a magizoologist?" I asked softly

"Well maybe, I mean that would be fun but unless I write a book or discover some new species I might not turn a very good profit." He muttered

"But what does money matter?" Liam asked

"Money means more than anyone can possibly understand," I said flatly "What would you do if you couldn't become a magizoologist?" I asked next. Flynn shrugged.

"I dunno actually," He looked at his feet.

"It is okay not to know," I gave Flynn an encouraging smile he shifted awkwardly.

"Do you have any siblings Flynn?" I asked next.

"Two older brothers Dean and Carson," He said "They were both Ravenclaws, like my mother,"

"What house was your father from?" Liam asked.

"My father was a Slytherin," He said softly.

"I see," I said a grin tugging at my lips as we found ourselves at the door to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Good night you two, Liam right to bed please," I hugged him goodbye and gave a curt nod to Flynn as they walked away. I crept to the room of my boyfriend. He was lying there sleeping ropes gone. I let out a sigh and kissed his head. "I am sorry but I couldn't let you murder your own sister. I love you and I am sorry." I choked out. Then I walked to my dorm and crashed into a hard sleep. What a great first day.

The next week passed by and I dodged Zach every chance I got. We hadn't broken up but we weren't really dating. Eliza had just gotten out of the hospital wing and none of us even addressed the issue with each other. I finally spoke to Zach when he pulled me aside after practice. He kissed me gently and then looked back at me.

"I am not mad at you Moon." He whispered into my ear.

"You aren't?" I looked at him in shock.

"No, I was at first but then I heard you that night when you kissed my head, I realized how much you care about me." He muttered. I hugged him and he let out a deep sigh. "I love you, Moon."

"I love you too Zach." with that we headed to our respective classes.

"Can I please borrow Ms. Donnelly, Mr. Spark, and Mr. Grench?" Professor Carter, our head of house, interrupted my Newt level potions, class.

"What is it, Professor Carter?" Leon looked concerned.

"Just follow me please and keep quiet," he responded leading us towards his classroom and office. I felt myself growing nervous. We turned into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, the rest of our Quidditch team was already waiting there including Zachary who just avoided eye contact with everyone else.

"What is going on?" I asked wrapping my arm through his.

"Unfortunately the recent behavior by players on the Slytherin team has caught the attention of the other heads of houses and the headmistress. We have come to an agreement that it would be unsafe for this team to participate against the Ravenclaws this week, and unfortunately, the Gryffindor Captain has decided to show solidarity for Ms. Rosier by demanding we forfeit our game against them." Professor Carter explained.

"Fucking Barry," I groaned

"No way! It is because of Artemis that Elizabeth is even alive!" Leo said. I flushed.

"It is not my decision, unfortunately, I'm sure you are all aware of the stereotypes and preconceived connection to Dark Magic that the Slytherin House holds." Professor Carter sighed.

"But Professor Carter, that means it will be near impossible to win the Quidditch cup this year!" Scarlet Gynol, our beater, complained.

"You should have thought about that before one of you nearly killed another student." He snapped "You are a team you protect each other, you fight together, you fall together, you win together! When one of you is going to try and commit murder you stop it!"

"What's Hufflepuff's position?" Leon questioned nervously.

"Luckily, their captain took up your similar position in the matter Mr. Spark. They are not participating with the other houses in the demanded forfeit." He answered.

"Can I point out that Artemis had more courage than any of those Gryffindor assholes!" Kevin Grench, one of our best chaser's said. He was dating the Ravenclaw Captain Kevin Fleming.

"Anyways, in addition, 500 house points have been deducted. Please keep your fellow housemates in check." Professor Carter finished his speech and left the room.

I let out a small grunt. "What the hell I have seen duels go that way before why hasn't this happened."

"Because we're Slytherin," Zach growled.

"This is your fault Z!" Leon yelled his face red holding back tears.

"Don't blame him," I muttered coming to his defense.

"Why not Don? He's the one who used one of the most dangerous hexes." Leon clenched his fist.

"Because you can't judge someone on the spells they perform, Last I checked he never used an unforgivable curse," I said again defending my boyfriend

"Congrats Z, you're not 100% of an asshole." Scarlet scoffed.

"Don't call me an asshole," He snapped

"I'm sorry what would you rather me call you, Fuckwad, Shitface?" Scarlet yelled

"Guys please we are a fucking team and yeah Zach fucked up but it doesn't matter I got in like ten duels last year alone," I said flatly

"You didn't nearly kill someone." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Moon, come on, let's just go," Zach hung his head and I took his hand. He needed me right now.

"Could you go one year without perpetuating the stereotypes that we've been trying to get rid of since the second Wizarding War?" Scarlet scoffed.

"Will you fuck off Scarlet I don't need this shit from you," Zach growled.

"Come on Zach you'll make things worse." I pulled him from the classroom. He looked very angry. We walked into a broom closet so we could talk. He punched the stone wall.

"Jesus fucking Christ," He cried

"You'll break your hand," I whispered touching it gently. He looked up at me crying.

"She would have done the same to me," He grunted. I embraced him.

"I know," I whispered

"And now the entire house hates me…" A single tear dropped down his tan face.

"I don't hate you," I said softly wiping his tear away. "I don't" I started to kiss his jaw softly, then his ear, then his cheek as he cried. He nuzzled his nose into my neck as he sobbed. I just held him as he cried. "Shhh...it is okay," I said softly "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He said. He pulled his nose out of my neck and started to kiss my lips.

"Do you think I should get back to potions?" I muttered.

"Please stay." He groaned and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay," I said and kissed him back. After everything was done I decided to go visit Elizabeth in the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked as I buttoned up my shirt

"To visit someone," I said. He wriggled into his pants. His shirt was hanging on unbuttoned and his belt unfastened. He looked sloppy but he was kind of a wreck right now.

"Who are you going to visit?" He asked his outfit put further into order.

"Your sister…" I said lightly. He glared at me.

"Why?" He asked as he finished getting dressed.

"I dunno, I am some special hero and I need to go make sure she is okay." I shrugged

"Look, I…" He started.

"Zach please...no more fighting, don't ruin this moment with anger" I sighed.

"I won't." He kissed me goodbye. Then I left to the Ravenclaw dorms. I knocked and Mika let me in by answering the riddle, Elizabeth was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said softly. She looked at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?' She snapped.

"I just came to see you is that a crime? I wanted to make sure you were alright!" I threw up my hands.

"Oh, I thought you had come to try and get me to forgive my brother." She muttered I sat beside her.

"No," I shook my head.

"Hmm…" She sighed. "May I ask? why did you do it, save my life and detain Zach?" She asked sadly.

"I wouldn't sit and watch the innocent person get destroyed." I shook my head. "I love Zach but not enough to let him kill. My job when I get older is to protect people from dark magic." I muttered

"I am grateful…" She muttered

"Look, I'm sorry that Zachary was such an asshole; however, you need to be less of a show-off. I get it, you're smart, that doesn't mean you have to risk your life to prove it. My brother is a show-off and my parents give him all the praise in the world but They never praise me, no matter my accomplishments." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You hide your anger with Barry well…" She nodded.

"Thank you, I guess I have Liam to help. He is the true peacemaker of our family." I sighed and looked into the flames of the fireplace. She squeezed my hand back.

"How in the hell did my brother get a nice girl like you, I mean seriously," She sighed "I know we aren't friends but we are not enemies not after this not anymore." She sighed

"Good, I don't like to have enemies, competitors yes, but not enemies." I leaned back into the couch.

"Elizabeth, I brought you some dinner!" This girl I believe her name was Elise walked in.

"I should be going, I just came in to make sure you were okay but I have homework and I have to meet with Professor Laurens to make up the potions time I missed." I gave a curt nod to them both and left for Professor Laurens office.

"Hello, Miss Donnelly." He smiled up at me "How may I help you?" He adjusted his glasses.

"I wanted to know what I missed," I said quickly.

"Not much honestly, you need to read pages 190-195 and take notes." He responded I nodded.

"Alright," I nodded

"Hey, Miss Donnelly, I heard about your heroic actions. You have done a good thing and I hope you know that." He said quickly

"I may be a Slytherin sir, but I have no desire to be evil. I am sure you must have gone to school here when everyone in Slytherin was evil or had a desire to be." I let out a brief sigh "I wasn't trying to be a hero, I was trying to protect someone."

"Well, I am glad, you would have made a fine Gryffindor," He said quickly I clenched my fists

"No, I wouldn't make a fine Gryffindor," I sighed and left the office heading to the dungeon where the Slytherin dorms were when I ran into a person. It was Flynn carrying a large bucket full of feed for animals.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

"Hello," He forced a small awkward smile.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"I am going out to the forbidden forest, there is a griffin in there right now and I want to help it." He said softly.

"You want some help?" I asked eager to see a real life Griffin.

"Sure, I would appreciate it." He smiled and I started to follow him.

"I found him yesterday, his wing is damaged I think he hit the wrong batch of trees or something." He said softly. We made our way stealthily to the forbidden forest. Flynn didn't say much. I looked at the trees and he started to trudge into the woods. I had never been this deep in the forest before but Flynn seemed to be comfortable here. If I had known him better I would grab his hand being the unfamiliar place and the threat of getting in trouble. I started to hear cries and then as I rounded the corner I saw the Griffin laying on the ground. It raised its head to look at us.

"Hey bud," He said softly approaching the Griffin. "This is Artemis, she is good," He stroked the head of the Griffin.

"Does he have a name?" I asked softly.

"No, but you can give him one if you like." He said quietly.

"Hmm.." I set my hand on the griffin's head and he nuzzled into my hand. "I can't seem to think of one." I looked into the griffin's golden eyes. I stroked his feathers and found a place on his neck behind his crest that he liked to be scratched "What about Athos?" I turned to him.

"Like the Musketeers" He looked at me carefully.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Yes, I like it, Athos," He gave me a smile he was so much more confident here. He gave the Griffin a piece of meat. Athos ate it "Good boy Athos, good boy." He smiled happily and his awkward smile was so cute.

"May I try?" I asked the Griffin made a sound as handed him some meat. I laughed in joy. Athos was incredible. I had never seen a real Griffin up close. "You are incredible," I said in awe of the powerful creature.

"My mum works with Griffins and Hippogriffs." He said calmly "She worked with dragons and reptilian creatures before but she stopped because she wanted to spend full time studying Avian creatures." He laughed gleefully tossing food up for Athos to snatch out of the air. The sun was starting to set and I shivered in my sweater.

"Thank you for letting me come out here with you...I am in awe." I smiled at Flynn. Athos nuzzled his feather head into my chest.

"No problem, we probably need to be heading back to the castle, it will start getting colder." He sighed and bid farewell to Athos. I followed suit. Then we walked back to the castle.

"Do you have to feed him in the morning? I can wake up early…" I looked at him eagerly I just wanted to be with that Griffin. Athos was incredible.

"Sure, I mean if you don't mind," He smiled up at me

"I would love to," I looked at the woods again.

"Hey um...I hope this means we are friends now…" He awkwardly slumped back into himself.

"Of course we are friends." I laughed. He gave me his sweet smile that made me happy. I liked Flynn he was kind and he seemed to have much more to him. I got back into my common room to find that it was empty. It was Friday night. Why was everyone gone? I knew that tomorrow Zach was going to go with me into Hogsmeade.

"Hi Moon," Zach came down to see me.

"What is wrong? Why is nobody down here?" I asked softly.

"I dunno, honestly I am going to sleep down here though. No one wants to talk to me after today," He frowned and I kissed his cheek.

"I can try to sneak you into my room so you can sleep next to me," I said softly.

"I can't make you do that your roommates probably don't want me there." He shrugged.

"Come on, I am making sure that you get your bed." I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his dorm. "Alright everyone." I announced "Look we all know Zach fucked up, but please leave him alone and let him sleep in his own bed. If you don't, you will have me to deal with okay!" I yelled and moved back to the common room to my room. All my roommates turned to me.

"Hey, where have you been?" Jane asked

"I went to the forest with this Hufflepuff kid there is a Griffin who got hurt, he knows that I am into that stuff and he is Liam's friend." I shrugged

"Cool, how is Zach doing?" Sarah asked next.

"Not well he is really hurting." I shook my head.

"Serves him right," Huffed Amanda.

"What?" I turned to her.

"He did try to kill his sister," Samantha reasoned. I took a deep breath. It was hard I loved Zach I really did. We had met in our first years he was in my house and he sat next to me in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We became friends that year as I became friends with Lauren then two but she didn't really like Zach. The next year we both made the Slytherin team that strengthened our friendship. That friendship continued through to fifth year. That year was strange it was the year where all of a sudden all of my friends started dating and even people who weren't my friends started dating. Lauren came out to everyone as being gay. It was the year when we all started really getting into that stuff. Of course, many kids had been dating since second or third year, and I had thought about dating I wanted to date someone. I had a few bad dates most of whom were either Ravenclaws or even two Gryffindors which I thoroughly regretted. It was right after the Christmas Break fourth year that Zach had asked me out. I had always found him attractive and we got on very well. That had caused a true bond between us to form. Yet, I couldn't just excuse that kind of behavior. I didn't know what to say.

"Guys leave Art alone alright she is trying her best right now and we all are not _really_ mad at Zach he is our friend too and he is very good to Art." Jane piped up and I shot her a thankful glance. I let out a deep sigh and slipped into a deep sleep. There was a scream and I shot up. My whole dorm was up and we flew downstairs to the common room. I made eye contact with Zach. That was when I saw it the common room was destroyed and I knew why.

"Zach," I whimpered softly and grabbed his arm. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Moon, are you alright?" He nuzzled his mouth near my ear to whisper those words. Professor Carter stormed in and looked at all of us. All of us in our PJs and slippers or barefoot.

"Repairo," He said and the common room came back to order. "There has been another incident tonight." He said. I looked at him carefully "The dark mark was written again this time on the outside of the Gryffindor dorm and a student was injured." He searched through us.

"Mr. Rosier," Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Yes, Professor." He said

"You are coming with me to my office," She ordered and I let Zach go. He left with her. I sat down on the floor. "Artemis," My friends gathered about me. I looked at the fireplace.

"Artemis, your owl is back with a letter." Jane cried. I ran up to my room. I had been trying to train Maeve to go straight to the owlery but she kept finding her way into my room even though I lived next to the lake. I raced into the room. Maeve cooed. "Good girl," I said grabbing one of the frozen mice Sarah used for her pet snake.I gave her the mouse and she seemed appreciative. I grabbed the letter and opened it quickly.

 **Dear Art,**

 **It is so good to hear from you. America is not horrible but I do miss you all in Slytherin. I am glad that you and Zach are getting on well. I have a girlfriend here too her name is Kara Price she is very sweet. She is in the Thunderbird House, I do not fully understand the house reputations here, I am in wampus apparently a warrior cat of kinds. There is a snake themed one here but it is more like Ravenclaw. I was happy to receive your letter I am so sorry I took so long to respond. Settling in has been fairly hard but I am glad to hear your year is going well write me again soon, please**

 **Fondly,**

 **Lauren**

Dear Lauren,

I am so happy to hear that you are settling in alright. I am afraid things here are growing quite chaotic. It started with some vandalism, somebody painted the dark mark on the wall in the corridor. Then Zach and his sister got into a duel. At first, it appeared she would win, but then he used a harmful spell on her, sectumsempra the one we found in that potions book in the room of requirement. We all know what it does. He disarmed her and hit her with it twice. I had to climb up onto the stage and stop him before aiding Elizabeth. Now, we have been boycotted for Quidditch. No one will play us because of that duel. Everyone is mad at Zach now, I am not though. It seems strange but I can't seem to be mad at him right now. That hasn't been the end of it as of the time of me writing this letter our common room was trashed. The Gryffindor dorms had the dark mark painted at the entrance and a student, we do not know who yet, has been injured. It is a strange thing that is happening. On a lighter note, I befriended a Hufflepuff named Flynn Silver. He has experience and interest in the field of Magizoology. He founded an injured Griffin in the woods. We have named him Athos. Liam is doing well so far and Barry is still trying to be perfect. I miss you very much.

Your dearest friend,

Artemis

I wrote the letter quickly trying to forget everything that was happening. I sealed the letter with hot wax and a stamp of my initials.

"Ooo fancy." Amanda giggled.

"I've got class," I managed a small gesture in a joking manner.

"I just use my saliva." Jane sighed.

"You know us purebloods love to put our initials and crests on everything."

"You're not pureblood" Sam countered

"My Dad is, my Mum, is a half-blood" I nodded

"I know, your kids with Zachary will be pureblood, you're a half-blood," Sam replied.

"Does it really matter?" Amanda sighed, exasperated.

"To some, not to me…" I shrugged "It matters to Zach."

"Anyone want Chocolate?" Jane offered her box her face and mouth brown, her parents were muggle candy shop owners, so she always had candy on hand.

"Definitely." Amanda grabbed the dark chocolate bar in her hand. She opened the wrapper. I never ate muggle candy, unless it was here. Her teeth started to gnaw away at the chocolate food, wish I could eat away my problems like that.

"Fine, just one." I Smiled.

"It's never just one Artie…" Amanda chuckled.

"It is impossible to eat just one…" Sarah laughed.

" I'm on a diet!" I cried

"Yeah, good luck with that… we'll never be able to be on a diet with Jane in our room." Amanda rolled her eyes

"It doesn't matter anyway, you are still a kickass seeker and I do believe that you and Zach were in a broom closet for quite some time," Samantha smirked

"That just happened!" I sighed

"So?" Jane said through a mouth full of chocolate.

"We find out stuff" Sarah chuckled popping a piece of fudge in her mouth.

"Don't you all have relationships to gossip about?" I over exaggerated my sigh.

"Kind of but you know that Sarah is without a girlfriend thanks to Lauren's move, Amanda and Leo won't just get together, Jane has no desire to date, and my boyfriend graduated," Samantha whined.

"So you're the only relationship drama we have." Sarah smiled.

"Well, no drama really, just lots of shagging and joking around." I flushed

"Timothy doesn't believe you…" Amanda stroked her rat.

"What do you mean? Zach and I shag all the time." I rolled my eyes "It is the talk of the school."

"I think that there's more going on besides that," Sarah said.

"Like what?" I wondered what was happening to him right now. I wanted to know that Zach was okay. "I am not pregnant if that is what you mean...We aren't getting engaged."

"No, I mean drama…" Sarah said.

"We haven't fought since the night of the duel," I said flatly. "He is really hurting right now." I huffed. They saw the look in my eyes and went to bed. It was around two in the morning and my boyfriend wasn't back. Even if he was safe in bed, I would still be unable to sleep. It got so bad I decided to change into my jeans and dress shirt. I looked a wreck without sleep but it didn't matter. I went downstairs and sat in the common room a cup of coffee in hand staring into the fire, I had sent the letter with one of the school's owl so that Maeve could rest. The time ticked by and Zach still wasn't back so I got up and went to help Flynn feed the Griffin.

"Hey Art," He smiled at me he was holding two steel buckets in one hand and a mug in the other. "You want some tea?" He asked.

"Are you a morning person?" I asked sleepily.

"No, I am just excited." He shifted "Sorry, I hope you aren't annoyed…" He muttered

"No, I am not a morning person, but you aren't annoying me." I nodded and took one bucket from his hand and walked ahead.

"I can manage," He muttered as we walked into the forest. Athos let out a squawk at our appearance.

"Hi, Athos!" I said softly and threw him some meat. He ate it gladly. Flynn brought up the water bucket. We slumped up against the tree after. we helped Athos with his wings. Athos was a juvenile, not a baby but not grown up. His wing was badly damaged but it could be fixed. So now we were slumped against the tree. Flynn had pulled out a book and was sketching a picture of the Griffin.

"Do you have an Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book on you?" I asked

"I think so, I take the regular version I thought it was the same…" He grabbed one out of his messenger bag.

"I think so too." I opened the book and started to read.

"I don't like that class," He muttered softly.

"Why? Do you have a bad grade?" I joked

"I don't like studying that because it is all about the aspects of evil in our world." He muttered

"But you learn how to defend yourself against it." I pointed out.

"You are a Slytherin…" He chuckled. "But you're not like other Slytherins…" He shook his head I furrowed my brow.

"Has someone in my house been mean to you?" I asked setting my arm on his shoulder.

"It was a long time ago…" He shook his head. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"The Gryffindors used to pick on me, same with some of the Ravenclaws," I muttered. He patted my hand.

"I would be too scared to pick on you," he chuckled nervously

"Thanks?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"No, no it was meant to be a compliment." He said nervously shrinking back into himself. "You are really powerful and so very good at dueling," He said softly.

"Flynn, It is all about practice, I can help you if you like?" I smiled at him.

"I am fine thank you," He flushed.

"Alright then…" I nodded. "So do you think that when he is better Athos will let us ride him?" I asked.

"Maybe, Griffin's are very proud, you never know." He said softly. Athos noticed us talking about him and walked over to us. The Griffin cooed and nuzzled Flynn's chest before doing the same to me. I laughed.

"He is the sweetest Griffin ever." I stroked his feathers. "You are such a good Griffin Athos," He recognized his name and lifted his head in pride.

"I think he was bred as a guard Griffin for possessions so he must have been raised around wizards." He continued to itch behind the crest of his feathers.

"Athos," I baby talked the Griffin.

"Thank you for coming out here with me…" He gave me a soft smile. "Athos really likes you."

"I love him so much." I giggled. I noticed a snowy owl fly to Flynn. I noticed his arm had a falconing arm guard on it. The beautiful owl landed on his arm.

"Do you have an extra one of those?" I asked.

"Here keep it, It is fireproof too in case you want a Phoenix." He said nervously.

"Cool," I laughed. I put it on and laughed. I clicked my tongue. Maeve liked to follow me when I was outside. She flew from a nearby tree and landed on my arm.

"Here is a mouse for her." He handed my a mouse from a small pail concealed in his messenger bag.

"Here you go." Maeve gladly took the mouse. I stroked her head. He was feeding his owl.

"Is that messenger bag full of feed for creatures?" I asked. He nodded

"You never know…" He chuckled "Cornelian really likes mice." He smiled

"He is beautiful." I stroked his owl

"She is incredible, they don't sell those to very many people." He looked at her in awe.

"We had her shipped in from America when she was just a bit older than a chick." I stroked her feathers. Athos screeched jealous of our attention on our Owls.

"Fine Athos," I laughed

"What a needy little baby." Flynn chuckled and Athos made another grunt.

"Don't worry Athos." I kissed his feathered forehead. Flynn looked pleased with my love of Athos.

"You are good with him." He laughed

"Well, You taught me." I smiled at him overjoyed b my two new friends.

"But he liked you right away...Griffins, like I said before, are proud creatures it takes a person with outstanding character to befriend one." I flushed.

"Thank You," We stayed out there for awhile. We sat in the clearing Athos eventually slipped into a nap. Then at about nine o'clock, we left for our houses. Well, I followed him to say hi Liam who was studying for his first potions quiz.

Then I head back to my own common room. Zach was supposed to take me into Hogsmeade today, but I didn't know what had happened to him. When I came into the common room it was bustling with people many of whom were wearing smiles. It seemed everyone was in a good mood. I couldn't find Zach anywhere.

"Hey, Don," It was Leo,

"Yeah?" I asked

"Well, your heroic act got 400 points added back onto the house and the Gryffindors have agreed to stand down if Zach doesn't play the Ravenclaws." He smiled at me.

"But Zach is the best keeper in the entire school, we need him…" I said softly

"But we have the best Seeker in the school," He smiled at me "And I have to say we have pretty good chasers not as goods the Hufflepuff chasers but much better than the Ravenclaw's. Our beaters are better than all the other teams too. Maybe if we had Amanda on our team our chaser would be better. He stared forlornly at the pink haired girl chatting away her rat perched proudly on her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll talk to her about it.." I sighed and walked away.

I walked over to Zach's friends. Their names were Scorpio Blackwell and Stattgaris Carver

"Well if it isn't Miss Donnelly," Smirked Scorpio. I smiled at him.

"Hello boys," I laughed rolling my eyes.

"How are you doing?" Stattgaris said next. They were both nice in their own ways.

"I am doing well, you two?" I nodded

"We're doing alright," Scorpio shrugged.

"Have you seen Zach? We were supposed to go out to Hogsmeade today." I said.

"He is in his room. He will be happy to see you." Stattgaris gestured up the other staircase. I climbed up the staircase into Zach's room he was on his bed dressed in his casual jeans and a green Slytherin Quidditch shirt and a jacket.

"Hey," He looked up me he looked exhausted.

"Hey," I smiled at him carefully

"So, did you hear the good news we get to play next weekend." He shrugged

"Yeah, Leo told me…" I said lightly. "But you can't play and I…" I couldn't say anything. He took my hand

"It doesn't matter you will do great…" He smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked carefully. He looked at me slowly.

"Nothing really, I got reprimanded and got about six nights worth of detention." He sighed.

"I am sorry," I said so softly.

"No, it is fine. Come on I promised you a Hogsmeade trip." He kissed my cheek and he grabbed his wallet and wand.

"Let me get my things," I said quickly and got my wand and wallet. I met Zach in the common room. He grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I need to get away." We started on the walk to the village. We got there at around 10:00 the walk only fifteen minutes. The first place we wanted to go to was honeydukes because of Jane's muggle candy while good was not nearly as good as a nice chocolate frog, that they now made in dark chocolate. Zach's friends liked the acid pops and he likes the fizzing whizbees. I got a nice big box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans so that we could play a game of who gets the good flavor. None of the Muggle jelly beans Jane ever brought compared. Then we went out into the streets.

"Can we go into Tomes and Scrolls? I want another book to read." I said lightly clinging to his arms.

"Sure," He went with me into the bookshop it was a quiet day no traffic really. I went to the section on dark arts and found a book about Dark Arts in the Second Wizard War. I pulled it off the shelf. Zach was looking at a book about the Dark Arts as well but one about spells that had disgusting affects. I turned to him and snatched it from his hands.

"Zach you shouldn't buy that," I said placing it on the shelf.

"Why not?" He cocked his hip looking at me.

"Because, if you are trying to come across as an evil dark wizard that is what you would read at a time like this. Your use of that spell has everyone thinking you are some maniac." I huffed and went over to the section on Magizoology. I found a book on griffins and another book on Hippogriffs and Griffins. I added those to my pile, Zach was now flipping through a book titled Pure Blood Families in Europe. I took that one too.

"Why did you take that one!?" He whined.

"Are you trying to come across like a death eater?" I whined, "I know you aren't I know that the death eaters died out with Voldemort but with those Marks in the school." I shook my head. "It is too dangerous and you know what they think of Slytherins even though we haven't produced a dark wizard since the war." I sighed

"You are the one reading about it," He pointed out "And is it a crime to be interested in my family's past. I am proud to be from a noble and historic family."

"Not always noble mind you." I returned

"It could be your family," He looked at me softly "If we stay together, I mean." He flushed. I let a smile spread across my face. I kissed him tenderly pushing him against the bookshelves. He smiled at me "God you're sexy," He muttered.

"Thanks," I flushed. "Now pick out a book quickly, I am going to go to Scrivenshaft's after this, I want a new quill, I want to get Lauren some rainbow ink, and I am out of parchment," I said and started to walk to the counter. I got there and paid for my stack of three books. I added it to my bag. He came up behind me and bought not only the two books I specifically asked him not to buy but he also bought a book about a famous Keeper. I gave him a stern look.

He shrugged "Come on Scorpio loves the Dark Arts and Stattigrus likes History." He covered

"Oh, you are such a good friend…" I rolled my eyes.

"I am actually." He teased and he kissed my neck. I rolled my eyes again. He took my hand as we made our way over to Scrivenshaft's. We had bought way too much when we decided to head back. When we got back to the dorms no one was there. He grasped my hand and we went to his room. His friends were lying on their beds, hard rock music playing on the radio in the background.

"Hey, guys!" He smiled at his friends who sat up.

"Bringing a girl to your room, smooth…" Scorpio chuckled

"Shut up Blackwell," He growled

"You know he is annoyed when he calls you by your last name," chuckled Scorpio.

"How was the outing?" asked Stattiguris

"It was fine, we bought lots of crap." I laughed and sat down on Zach's bed. Zach sat down beside me and opened up his bag. I waited to see what book he pulled first. Sure enough, it was the one on spells, curses, and hexes.

"Hey, Moon are you going to read or talk to my nitwit friends?" He laughed his friends rolled their eyes.

"If I wanted to read I would be alone in my room." I pointed out

"Hmph…" Zach grunted "Fine talk."

"How are you doing we haven't seen you around much Art?" Scorpios

"I have been busy living I am afraid." I joked.

"You are a very successful person." Stattiguris laughed

"I am doing well though. My brother actually started this year." I smiled.

"That is good." Stat said with a smile he had pulled out his book that was on potions. I looked at Scor. He smiled and started to shoot sparks out of his wand. I opened the Honeydukes bag and his hands went straight for one long gummy snake.

"Thanks," He smiled I grabbed one too and we just looked at each other as our friends and for me, my boyfriend read their books. I stayed there with them for awhile before I headed out to the Ravenclaw commons.

My life was in limbo and my boyfriend was in trouble. The whole house was in trouble.

"I can only live when there is light, yet I die if the light shines on me… What am I?" The Eagle questioned a group of first years waiting at the tower.

"Um. A plant?" A small eleven-year-old tried to answer.

"Why would it be a plant?" A third year countered.

"Anyone have any ideas?" A second year asked.

"It's a shadow" Elizabeth walked up carrying a mountain of books in her arms.

"Correct, welcome to your dorms." The door opened.

"Elizabeth!" I called to her as I ran in after her.

"Yes?" She asked turning to me.

"I came to see you again is all, I brought candy from Honeydukes." I smiled at her kindly.

"Thanks," She took a chocolate frog and a licorice wand. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole Quidditch thing."

"It isn't a problem, Zach isn't too pissed off.."

"Look, it wasn't my idea. I'm just worried about how easy it was for him to use those spells." She sighed

"Yeah, it is a little worrying." I bit my lip.

"I have to go get ready for Arithmancy class." She lugged her pile of books towards her bag and headed off.

"What's a Slytherin doing here?" A Ravenclaw huffed.

'Um... I was actually just leaving." I muttered.

"Didn't attack anyone else like your housemates?" Another Ravenclaw scowled.

"I'll be going." I sighed and picked up my stuff.

"Don't kill anyone on the way out." A group of Ravenclaws giggled at the comment.


	2. The Ravenclaw

Elizabeth's POV

Artemis sat next to me on the couch in the common room. For the past two weeks she had been stopping by to work on Transfiguration and to talk. We were not friends, we could never be friends while she screwed my asswhipe of a brother. However, we were acquaintances and she was my partner in Transfiguration. I remember last summer when my OWLs came, I was locked in my room for a week because of my results. They weren't good enough, I was never good enough for them. For my house and for my parents. They didn't care about my brother they just let him be. It was probably because they knew I had potential. Zach hated everyone in our family. Zach was a narcissist and there was his girlfriend the sweet Art. She deserved someone like her sweet. Not a jerk like Zach. He was a spoiled brat money given to him without question.

"Hey, Eliza, are you getting tired, I have to leave pretty soon." Art poked my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked groggily.

"I am going out to the forest, with Flynn

. He found an injured juvenile griffin in the forest." She was smiling.

"Are you two-timing my brother?" I asked in-joke.

"No," She shook her head "I have no need to, I really like him and we have a very satisfying sex life," She smirk. "Besides Flynn and I are friends."

"Ick…" I winced at the thought of this girl next to me naked on top to my douche bag brother. "I am just kind of distracted. I think I should call it a night." I yawned and went up to my dorm room where I laid back onto my bed. I knew very little about my brother's girlfriend. She seemed nice. I could see that she had insecurities, she also probably had family problems too, and most importantly she was very interested in the dark arts. I had my suspicions about my brother when it came to the vandalism, but I had started to wonder if she was working with him or if she was trying to figure out the sudden cause of the appearance of the sign. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up it was Saturday, the sixth Saturday of the year. I had decided to head to hang out with my boyfriend in the library. Or maybe even fool around in the prefect was my idea of a good Saturday but then I remembered, I had a quidditch match. It was at noon and I had woken up at, shit 11:00. I jumped up and realised I had fallen asleep in full makeup and dress. That had it's perks. I was sighing and went to go get some candy from my desk. I found some tea bags and produced some hot water. So I had to be down to the lockers in 30 minutes so I was chugging plain not brewed enough tea and about a whole box of biscuits. My body would thank me later for that decision.

"Finally up Liz?" My roommate Mika chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, I slept in." I charmed my hair into curls.

"You stayed up to nearly midnight studying with Art," Elise laughed.

"We had to feed Pandora she was whining the entire night till you crashed." Mary Katherine complained

"Sorry, guys Art and I are nearly finished with our first project," I yawned.

"Careful before shippers start showing up." Penelope smiled.

"She is screwing my brother, I don't want to be anywhere my brother has kissed. ," I gagged. I had to admit Artemis was very pretty but I was straight, definitely 100% straight. No gay for me.

"You better head down…" Elise grabbed a biscuit.

"Yeah I know." I grunted and ran down to the locker rooms.

"Nice to see you showed up Liz." Kevin Fleming the captain said.

"Hey Kevin are you going to try and hit your boyfriend with a bludger?" Laughed Tyler, my boyfriend, a chaser. Kevin Fleming was dating Kevin Grench a chaser on the Slytherin team. He rolled his eyes.

"If it helps us win, he doesn't care about it because I will take care of him till he is better." He smirked.

"Aw you two are cute." A girl named, ironically, Raven said.

"Focus guys Slytherin is the best team in the school our only true competition, they have the strongest team even with Rosier missing. They still, have Spark, Glyno, and Donnelly." I flushed at my last name as Kevin started his speech.

"Let's get out there and fight the good fight." I screamed and we all took the field. As we walked out, we came face to face with the Slytherin team. The sharp looking team with the sub keeper Scorpio Blackwell. Madame Hooch start her usual clean game spiel. Then we took to the field. I circled around the field until I noticed Artemis dip. I raced to her and saw the snitch. We chased it around when a bludger flew across us and we lost it. Artemis move up and started to watch. I was doing the same. The game continued on for twenty more minutes we would be chasing the snitch around until something distracted us and then we had to find it again. The worst part was it was starting to rain. That made our jobs twice as hard. That was when I noticed Artemis across the field climbing in altitude I tried to make my way over but it was too late she had caught the snitch. I could hear my brother screaming. Then I could hear her little brother and that boy Flynn cheering too I was right in front of the Hufflepuff section. Nobody else seemed as excited though in my own house and in Gryffindor. I flew down to the ground. and joined the crowd of Slytherins amassing. I watched as my brother swept Artemis into a dramatic kiss. I then noticed her little brother and her friend Flynn running onto the field. She embraced her younger brother who was dawning ill fitting Slytherin clothes and face paint. His older companion was wearing the face paint. She hugged him too in a way only best friends hug. The celebration was great. She broke away to come talk to me.

"Hey Eliza, good game, I thought I was going to lose that one, you are a hell of a seeker." She nodded at me.

"Congrats," I smiled at her and she walked back to her crowd.

Than was when it happened. The dark sky was lit up by green light and the symbol of a skull and a snake filled the air. I looked at the Slytherins Artemis had let out a large gasp and a short scream in shock her wand not on her. But the rest of her team was in a huddle I could not see who conjured it. Liam ran to his sister and Flynn followed. My brother wasn't by her side he was missing. Leave it to the Hufflepuffs to comfort the weak.

"All students off the field!" Yelled Professor Mcgonagall "All students off the field!" Everyone ran off the field naturally but instead of fully leaving I hid behind the walls of the arena trying to hear the teachers.

"Well clearly this is a problem." Professor Mcgonagall said to the other professors.

"This is obviously not a prank as we assumed." Professor Carter, the Defense Against the Dark arts professor and Slytherin head, said pacing in a mix of fear, anger and anxiety.

"Obviously." Professor Laurens rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do we do about this?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I don't know," Professor Mcgonagall shook her head.

"Clearly the Slytherins need investigation." Said Professor Laurens

"Why is it that when anything goes wrong you always point the finger at my house?" Professor Carter snapped.

"Your house has a history…" Pointed out Professor Vector.

"Screw your history, I know my students half of them are muggle born and many others have parents who were muggle born. It isn't the same." Carter snapped.

"What about that Rosier boy, He is a pureblood, He nearly killed…" Professor Sinistra pointed

"His sister, She is also pure blood mind you and she was actually playing today." Me, they couldn't seriously think it was, _me._

"Professor Carter is correct, it is wrong to assume that a Slytherin is behind it. Anyone could be behind these signs and behind the attack to Molly Richardson." Molly, I knew her she was a third year. She liked potions a lot and I helped tutor her so she could get into fifth year potions this year. "Besides Mark, you are rather fond of the Donnelly girl and she is a Slytherin." Professor Mcgonagall addressed Professor Laurens.

"She is a good student and has a very kind nature not like the Slytherins I knew growing up." Laurens turned up his nose.

"When you _were_ growing up!" Professor Carter screamed

"Don't forget that the Rosier's mother was a young death eater, you never know what could be going on in their house" Laurens commented

"Being that the boy nearly killed someone I would say so." Professor Mcgonagall said. "I took the young boy's wand away, the girl still had the wand."

"Let's give it a night there are plenty of former death eaters that parented our students, I think there is even one in Hufflepuff." Professor Flitwick sighed and the professors left the field in a hurry. I was panting nervously. They thought _I_ was behind the marks and the attack on the students. It was too much right now. "I'll go talk to Ms. Rosier, she is in my house." Flitwick added. I sprinted to the locker rooms and showered off my head spinning. Soon I was dressed in a simple blouse and jeans, sitting in my common room waiting for Professor Flitwick to come and get me. He entered the room a few minutes after me.

"Miss Rosier, can I talk to you for a couple minutes?" He smiled at me.

"Yes sir." I stood up and followed him to his office.

"I'm sorry about the game Elizabeth, we almost had that one." Professor Flitwick smiled.

"Yeah, well Donnelly is a good seeker," I shrugged. "Professor what did you want to talk to me about? You clearly did not pull me aside just to tell me 'good game'" I said flatly.

"Sharp as always Ms. Rosier." He chuckled, Professor Flitwick and I had always had a good relationship.

"So then what do you want to talk about?" I asked in my usual poised way.

"You see I have been asked to speak with you about your dueling activities and other things regarding to the events at the match today." He said calmly.

"I didn't conjure that mark," I said sternly "My brother, you should look at him…"

"I am afraid your brother had his wand taken away about four weeks ago until he finishes up his detentions…" He said softly. I knew that but it was a slip.

"He probably stole someone else's. I swear he has something to do with this!" I tried to assure him.

"Miss Rosier, I know you and your brother have issues but I have been sent to collect your wand for Professor Carter and Mcgonagall want to search it to see some of the spells you have been casting." I let out a deep breath and presented my wand.

"Will I get it back in time for classes?" I asked softly.

"Yes it will be returned by tomorrow afternoon." He smiled and dismissed me. I walked quickly back to my common room.

"What was that?" Mary Katherine asked, poking her nose out of her book.

"Nothing, why are all of you so dressed up?" Mary Katherine was straightening her hair with a spell. Mika's hair had been straightened and pinned back from face, and Elise was charming mascara on.

"Gryffindor is throwing a party," Penelope smiled, she had a red lace dress, curlers in her hair.

"You guys got dates? Or not?" Thomas walked by my group of girls.

"Fuck off Thom." Mary flipped him off.

"This isn't a dance, it is music and alcohol and spin the bottle and I dunno Gryffindor shit." Laughed Penelope. "You don't need a date."

"Haha Thomas! Rejected!" His buddy Geoff, a transfer student from Ilvermorny, chuckled.

"Shuddup," Tom whined.

"Off the parchment Max! You need to stop making those plans!" My boyfriend snatched his quill away.

"But he was about to nuke everyone!" whined Penelope

My group and Tyler's group had started pairing off when I started dating my boyfriend, now it was Max and Penelope, Elise and Geoff, and Tyler and I.

"Surprised you even have time for Penelope with all that time you spend writing those plans." Henry sighed.

"She helps me with it," He pointed out "It is a turn on…"

"It is like a Kink," Penelope smirked.

"Only for you Max and Penny." Mary sighed summoning her Purple dress. Elise and Mika had already ran upstairs to change.

"I guess I better get dressed," I sighed and climbed the stairs after them. I pulled on a ice blue tie-dye pattern dress, it was just above my knees and flowy like it was from the sixties. I tied my hair back into a bun leaving two strands in the front. My shoes were tan chunky heels. I looked pretty damn good in my opinion. My roommates thought so too.

"You look so pretty!" Mika smiled. She wore a white A-line lace dress, and strapped sandals

"So do you." I blushed.

"Party starts in 15 minutes…" Elise sighed wearing a tight red dress with a skirt that twirled.

"Okay, let's get going." Mika said she could be a nervous Nelly.

"Alright," I nodded. I took Tyler's arm and we made our way to party location.

"Password?" The fat lady asked

"Calliopia." Penelope responded and the painting swung open.

Music was blaring and once you got inside.

". Most of the houses were there even a few of the Slytherins. I could see Artemis and my brother making out I turned away. The room seemed bigger than ever with making out in some places, dancing in others, and games in others. Tyler and I took to the floor dancing to this kind of stupid song about love potions but it was super catchy. The party was raging for two hours when I spotted something of trouble happening in the corner of the room. My brother and Artemis were fighting. It looked pretty heated. She shoved him back. They were yelling but it was muffled by music and no one seemed to noticed. He had grabbed her wrist and she broke out of it. She shoved him again and stormed out of the room. For some reason I thought about following her so I did. I went after Art as she stormed out of the party staying out of eyeshot of my brother was also chasing her but she got out before he could catch up with her.

"Artemis…" I called to her. I could see her by the light of her wand. She was wearing a crushed velvet emerald green unbelievably short dress. The neck had crisscrossed cloth strips and wrapped her lower neck. I could see a couple hickies on her neck probably courtesy of my brother. Her eyes were watering and she looked like someone who needed a break.

"Yeah," She said turning to face me. Her hand cradling her other wrist the one he had grabbed.

"Is your wrist hurt?" I asked softly

"No, Zach has a strong grip, and it is more of a shock." She dropped her wrist and used her now free hand to wipe her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. She nodded "What were you two fighting about?" I asked

"Well it started with questioning me about Flynn, but I assured him it was nothing then we got into a fight about the mark…" She was starting to slump against the wall. My ears perked up.

"The mark?" I sat down next to her. She nodded.

"My friend Jane is muggle born…" She started. "I don't like that mark it scares me." She showed me some weakness.

"It scares me too. My entire life I've been trying to get away from that mark, and now it's showing up all over again.

"Zach he...laughed at the fact it scares me in fact he seemed rather impressed with it...then He started going into this rant about pure bloods vs everyone else. I had never seen him act like that." Her eyes were glassy truly unsure.

"Rosier is one of the 28 noble lines, plus we're also black. I'm sure my parents have gotten to him somehow. I'm terrified they've gotten to me too." I clasped her hand tight.

"My Dad is pure blood too." She shuddered "I love Zach but he is scaring me with this stuff. He wouldn't do something like this would he?" I looked at her carefully

"I don't know. He didn't have a wand at the match." I responded She looked at ease.

"I am going to go visit Athos, the Griffin, he might calm me down." She got up and started to walk away all alone. My brother was behind this and somehow he did it. Now he was getting in fights with his girlfriend and hurting her. I wanted to punch him. Well I always wanted to punch him, but especially today. I went back into the party disheartened. Zach was slumped against the fall surrounded by his cronies. Again a force overtook me and went to him.

"Hey, Fuckwad," I shouted at him.

"Liz?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell did you do to your girlfriend!" I snapped "She was really upset and holding her wrist, you hurt her Zachary!"

"Maybe you should tell your new friend to stop being so pissy and pmsy…" He returned

"Maybe you should stop being such an asshole of a brother!" I slapped his cup from his hand.

"Don't make me use that spell on you again especially now that Moon isn't here to save you," He growled

"If you use it you'll be expelled." I scoffed.

"Worth it." He snarled.

"If that is a threat I will tell and you will get in more trouble than ever, not just with the school…" I retorted "Be nicer to your girlfriend and just stop being such an asshole." I threw his drink in his face.

"Stay out of my relationship with Artemis!" He screamed.

"I will if you don't hurt her again." I snapped and took to the dance floor. Tyler grabbed my waist. We'd been dating since the end fourth year casually, and were more like best friends that kissed then fuck-buddies.

"Hey what was all that about?" He asked so softly burying his nose in my neck.

"Nothing," I huffed.

"It's clearly something Liz." He sighed. I locked eyes with him for a few seconds. I was trying to figure out what to say to get him to leave the topic alone.

"Look it is not my business to reveal." I sighed shaking my head.

"Well then, would you at least like to dance." He gave me that goofy grin that I fell in love with when we were younger.

" Sure," I shrugged and went to dance with my boyfriend. The night ended with sore feet and half of us were going to have huge headaches tomorrow. I wasn't really looking forward to the amount of screwing around that my roommates would be doing in our room. The last thing I needed was to hear Penny and Max making out while talking about various ways to induce chaos in their plans.

"Goodnight light bulb." Tyler kissed me on the cheek. He had his Newt level History of Magic essay due on Monday so we couldn't hang out with the rest of my roommates.

"Night Underpants," I chirped kissing him softly. Then I ascended the stairs and there in my face was Penelope and Elise making out with their boyfriends.

I shook my head, pulled the curtains of my bed around my alcove and was about to pull out my wand to practice, then I remembered that it was gone. I changed into my pjs. I poked my head out of the curtains. My eyes went directly to Penelope and Max.

"Oh yes! Read that Crisis Plan!" Penelope cried her dress was off and I cringed. Her boyfriend's shirt was unbuttoned and he was whispering in her ear.

"Please keep it down!" I whined. Penelope giggled and they closed her bed's curtains. I let out a grunt

"Mmm… So good!" Elise yelled.

"Elise! Shut up!" I yelled back

"But these Marshmallows are so good!" Geoff and Elise giggled stuffing marshmallows in each others mouths

"Thank God, I thought you two were also screwing in our room." I sighed

"Nah that's just Artemis and Zach." Mary added, the room burst out in giggles. Well, except Penelope and Max who were still concealed under her comforter.

"I am going to sleep." I sighed and fell asleep praying that Penelope and Max had used a spell to muffle choir member, Penelope, and public speaker, Max's, noise.

"Hey! wake up!" Mika shook me up. It was around nine o'clock.

"Wha-" I yawned.

"Professor Flitwick needs to see you. He said it's important." Penelope said her eyes outlined by dark circles/bags.

"Not enough sleep last night, huh Penny?" I scoffed

"Just go downstairs Liz…" Mary sighed. I yawned pulling on a comfortable outfit of jeans and a sweater. Then I walked down the stairs.

"Miss. Rosier, please follow me." Professor Flitwick said in a nonsense manner.

"Sure." I smiled and followed him to Professor Mcgonagall's office, this couldn't be good.

"Hello Miss. Rosier." Professor Mcgonagall said as I sat down. I notice Professor Carter in the corner looking at Professor Mcgonagall "Last night Professor Carter and I checked you wand for the history of the spells as it has preformed...Miss Rosier had anyone else handled your wand?"

"I left it in the locker room during the match…" I said in confusion.

"Maybe...she didn't conjure it," Professor Carter walked up to me. "We found that this wand conjured the dark mark, now if there is any chance anyone beside yourself has handled I please speak." He looked thoroughly distressed.

"Yes, if someone took it from my locker. I didn't conjure it I swear." I shook my head.

"Well, this made everything a lot more complicated." Professor Carter pinched his nose. That was when a young Slytherin girl burst in.

"Professor you have to come quick, it's Jane Thomas." The girl said. Everyone raced after her to a corridor. Jane Thomas whom I recognized from Artemis's circle of friends. She was convulsing on the ground Artemis leaning over her. I caught a glimpse of Artemis's wrist bruises showed where it had grasped.

"Professor I have tried everything…" She sobbed. Professor Carter knelt down with the crowd and he muttered some spells.

"She hasn't been cursed," He said.

"Art," Flynn ran forward to look at Jane. He started to check.

"It's Poison." Flynn said softly. He dug into his bag and pulled out a vial and let the liquid slip down her throat. She stopped convulsing.

"Not a common one." I added, my dad was a potions master so the entire basement of our mansion was a mad scientist lab.

"Runespoor venom" Flynn nodded. "Well a strengthened version, I used to collect it from the Runespoors at my house." He sputtered nervously. Artemis smiled at him.

"Thank you Flynn," Artemis wiped her eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"Except Runespoor venom is very slow acting, a catalyst would have to be used." I responded.

"Like I said strengthened…" Flynn didn't really like talking, I could see that.

"My guess is Freudian Oil, my dad was developing an artificial replacement for Runespoor venom as it has high antimicrobial properties." I guessed

"Hmmm…" Flynn was nodding but he looked very uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

"You know, I can talk for you if you need it." Artemis smiled at him.

"Artemis…" He muttered looking at the pale girl.

"Please take Jane to the infirmary." Artemis ordered

I saw Zach on the outskirts of the crowd, I turned away from Jane and headed straight towards him.

"Follow me Dicksore." I grabbed his ear.

"E? What do you need?" He raised an eyebrow

"I know you did it." I stared into his eyes.

"Why would I try and kill my girlfriend's friend?" He said innocently.

"Because she is muggle born…" I retorted

"We both know she's not a real Slytherin…" He smirked, "but I didn't poison her."

"What would Artemis say if she heard you say that? " I looked at him. He winced.

"I didn't poison her, but this is so much bigger than you could ever imagine Sis…" Zach replied

"Oh really," I rolled my eyes. "I am going to report you." I snapped

"Mum and Dad will just to send me to durmstrang. Again, I didn't poison her."

"Yeah, right, I am going right now" I snapped and turned away storming toward the main building. When I got there though everyone had cleared out and the teachers were gone.

"Artemis! Did you see what happened?" Barry ran up to me. Artemis was still up against the wall of the corridor.

"Jane is my roommate, of course, I saw what happened." She growled.

"Insane right?" He seemed very sad by it didn't seem as sincere.

"Can you believe it? I can't believe that a group thinks that parentage matters." Her eyes were full of rage.

"It's just like the second wizarding war." He shook his head

"I know…" she whimpered.

"Sh… I got you." He hugged her.

"I'm just so scared." She cried

"They won't hurt us… We're ok." He kissed her forehead.

"Hey Moon," Zach rounded the corner and opened his arms. She ran into his embrace.

"Hold me," She whimpered. He buried his nose in her neck.

"I will," He whispered before he looked at me "I won't let anything happen to us." He shot a glare at me as he rocked her back and forth. Something strange was happening and my brother was behind it I knew it.


	3. Innocent Until Proven Guilty?

Artemis

It had been three days since Jane's poisoning when classes returned to normal. It was official Jane would have to go home to finish recovering leaving my room with one less roommate and much less Chocolate. They said she probably wouldn't return until after the winter holiday. It was hard and there was very little highlights in my life.

"Moon…" Zach asked as I read over the letter Maeve had just delivered from Jane.

"Yes?" I asked turning to face him. He was leaning in my doorway

"What are you reading?" He asked walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"A letter from Jane...God, I miss her," I winced.

"She never really fit in." He shrugged. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"She didn't really embody the Slytherin characteristics." He shrugged

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly." I stared at him.

"Moon, you are the ideal Slytherin woman, You are ambitious, cunning and well bred." He kissed my neck "Jane was none of that."

"Well Bred? Why are you talking about blood types?" I said anger growing in my stomach.

"I have been studying is all," He shook his head.

"And why does Blood Type Matter? My Grandma is Muggle-born." I clenched my fists. His voice was tender and soft when was speaking but his words. His hands were caressing me so softly and amorously which put me at a false sense of ease.

" Wizardry is inherited, so it doesn't make sense how people born of two muggles could be wizards." He spoke confidently and logically

"But it does happen Zach…" I replied "When did you start studying this stuff?" my eyes were full of curiosity, but not the innocent kind, the fearful kind.

"I dunno, I got interested." He shrugged. I was feeling such a strange mix feelings. His hand and lips were calming as he touched my skin but his words terrified me. I wish that he wasn't spoiling this moment with hate rhetoric.

"Zach you're scaring me," I said looking at him carefully.

"Don't be scared," He said gently. "I am sorry it just interesting."

"Okay…" I relaxed a bit. "Please don't talk about that again." I shuddered. He started to kiss me softly. It was nice to feel his warm embrace.

"It is something you will probably hear a lot now that a movement is being started." He said softly.

"Hopefully not a movement anyone will join." I huffed.

"It seems people are already joining it." He sighed sadly.

"You won't, right?" I questioned

"I dunno," He shrugged.

"You dunno?" I exclaimed

"If you disapprove of it, of course not." He leaned into kiss me.

"Good," I kissed him carefully.

"Artemis, I promise you I would never do anything to harm you. I love you more than anything in my world."

"I love you too…" I kissed him again. He continued to kiss me back with more force. His hands had moved to the buttons on my shirt when I slapped them away. It was strange the moment was intimate and soft, romantic even but there was something about it to me, that made it uncomfortable. It probably was the weird blood mania that had come before. Possibly the fact that my friend was almost killed by that same blood mania. All it all I was not really wanting it to go much further. "Stop." I said lightly.

"Moon…" He said softly and kissed me again his hand managing a button.

"Zach this isn't time," I said trying to button my shirt back up. His face was still buried in my neck.

"Come on Moon, You may think the world's unfair, so let's keep it locked out there," He unbuttoned my jeans.

"I said _Stop_ , Zach." I asserted shoving him back a bit. "I never said the world was unfair….I guess it is but.." His lips were on mine again.

"Please, for me?" He said sweetly.

"What part of No, don't you understand." I stepped backward.

"You are such a buzzkill." He grunted.

"No, I am not," I looked him sternly"I am just not in the mood Zach. Please, respect that." I went and sat on my bed quickly trying to get my trunk that held my coat.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To visit Athos of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Moon _please_ …." He grasped my hips carefully.

"You have a hand don't you?" I joked.

"It doesn't work as well as you do," He winked, I rolled my eyes.

"I want to go see Athos." He grabbed my wrist as I tried to leave. He did have a strong grip.

"Please…" He asked again

"No," His grip tightened

"You're hurting my hand," I said as his grip tightened even more. "Zach let me go please," I said sternly. He dropped my wrist.

"Go hang out with your friend," He shoved me for ward and slammed the door. I took a deep breath. Zach could get so touchy and so possessive.

I went out to the woods. Flynn greeted me with his sweet awkward smile.

"Hey, I was afraid you weren't coming." He said nervously.

"Honestly, I kind of had to fight my way out." I joked. He looked at me carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked eyeing my wrists he had freaked out over my wrist 'injuries' before.

"I am fine, Zach was just getting a little handsy and all." I chuckled.

"Did he break your wrist again?" He asked.

"He didn't break it," I rolled my eyes. Flynn sighed "Don't tell me to break up with him...I don't want to." I did a preemptive strike.

"Okay," He shrugged "But if he hurts you…" Flynn looked at me protectively.

"It doesn't matter Flynn. When I am out here with you and Athos, it is an escape. From the school work, the marks, Jane and now Zach is spouting off pure blood rhetoric." I shook my head.

"I am glad." He hugged me.

"Okay, enough about my problems." I laughed.

"Here, my Mum sent tea." He handed me a tea mug with a steaming tea.

"Thanks, I brought you some pumpkin pasties." I produced the treats.

"Thanks, my Mum cut off my allowance when I tried to use my food money on books." He chuckled.

"If my parents did that I would be in the same position." I giggled. Silence fell over us as we sat eating our treats and drinking our tea. In the setting sunlight Flynn's disheveled curls , whose hue was already a golden tone of blonde, actually appeared gold. The sun causing the curls to sparkle a bit. Flynn was very handsome. He had tan, warm skin, the purest blue puppy dog eyes, freckles, a sharp strong jaw line and a handsome nose. It was a wonder that the girls hadn't clung to him. His awkwardness distracted many from the fact that he was beautiful. If I could draw as well as he could, I would draw him like this his eyes staring a bit downward, his golden hair lazily falling across his forehead, the corners of his lips slightly tugging upward into a small smile, it accentuated his strong jaw. This is how I would draw him. He was good very good.

"How did you know how to save Jane?" I asked realizing I had been staring at him for awhile.

"Phoenix Tears," He muttered, "They cure almost everything, it was a lucky guess." He shrugged "We have a Phoenix at home, his name is Vulcan. My Mum found him some wizards had tried to capture him to sell his feathers. Now though he is a fixture in our home. My Mum sends me a vial or two almost every week, to keep me from get sick or hurt." He smiled.

"Useful." I chuckled. This cold chill rushed through the forest and I shivered quickly. I remembered that Griffins were from Greece a warmer climate. This chill of the coming winter would make Athos cold. "Flynn, do you have a blanket?" I asked staring at the sleeping Athos.

"Sure are you cold?" He asked

"Yes a bit but, Griffins are from the Mediterranean climate?" I asked in uncertainty

"Oh my Lord, you're right. How could I be so stupid…" He handed me a blanket that had a packaging for mediterranean climate simulation. I wrapped Athos in the blanket carefully before going back to Flynn who had laid out a picnic blanket and brought out some for us to wrap ourselves in.

"Thanks," I smiled at him gently.

"No Problem, you're my friend and I am a Hufflepuff." He joked poking my side. I giggled.

"I am glad to have you." I leaned on him.

"This pure blood stuff is crazy." He sighed.

"I am scared," I muttered.

"I am too but don't worry we have Athos." He joked and I laughed. I was at ease. "Do you want to get up?"

"No, I like it out here," I sighed dreamily. My wrist was hurting to move but I had hidden the truth my wrist hurt like a bitch. It was acting up during Quidditch practice. It was a scary moment during that party when he held my wrist in his hand trying to pulling me closer. With every motion met by a twist like the kind Barry use to pull on me when we were play fighting as children. It did hurt, it hurt badly. This dark cloud haunted us all. I eventually walked back to my dorm and I slammed the door behind me and broke into tears.

I ended up falling asleep by the door curled up on the floor, fully dressed

"Hey Art wake up, please wake up." Sarah and Samantha were shaking me up.

"Is she alright?" Manda asked.

"I am fine," I muttered sitting up slowly.

"Heard you and Zach had a fight." Sam pulled me up.

"More of a spat. He wanted to have sex I didn't." I shrugged

"What a stupid thing to get into a spat about," Sarah commented.

"You would think, He was getting handsy and then I went to go see Athos and he blew his top." I pulled off my sweater and striped myself of my button up shirt. I unzipped my dirty pants. Soon, I was in the shower and then changed into fresh clothes. Zach was in the common room. He ran up and hugged me. I wriggled against him.

"I was so worried you didn't come back…" He said softly. I grunted stepping back.

"I am fine, I told you where I was…" I sighed

"But still…" He rocked me gently. "Oh, Moon...my behavior was so horrid and I am sorry...I don't know what came over me." He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Zach…" I muttered

"Please don't leave me…" He cried softly. My heart was breaking slowly.

"I am not going to." I felt my gut twist. It didn't seem that these events had been enough to justify breaking up with Zach. Two events, it happened only two times and after each time we went back to normal and he was so vulnerable right now. I could see in his eyes that were storming in his mind. I couldn't leave him, I just couldn't. If I did it would haunt my conscience for the rest of my life. I couldn't leave and break the heart of a hurting person. I loved him.

"Thank God," He held me tighter.

"Can we go down to breakfast please?" I asked softly.

"Of course." He took my hand. The one that was injured the left one. Had it been my right I would have been screwed because I was right handed. "These bruises, are they from me?" He asked softly. I couldn't meet his eyes. "I am so sorry Moon, I didn't mean to…" He shook his head.

"It is fine Zach just fine." With that, he seemed satisfied and we sat down to eat. It was my normal routine but I realized that I had slept too late. I hadn't got up in time to help Flynn feed Athos. I felt very bad. Athos had become like my child and I did feel responsible for the charismatic Griffin. He had grown a few centimeters larger. His wing was healing beautifully Flynn had his Mum send him some things to help him strengthen it.

"Hey Artemis," I looked from my table to see Elizabeth who was eyeing her brother carefully. She had confided her suspicions in me but I had trouble believing her about him. It might have been a blind trust in the man I had chosen to date, chosen to trust with my deepest emotions and secrets. It was hard for me to believe that he would poison my friend.

"Hi Eliza," I smiled at her. Zach pushed me to face back to the Slytherin table.

"Has she told you anything about me?" He asked fearfully "Because she is lying. She hates me and wants to pull us apart Moon…" He said.

"Zach, I don't want talk about my relationship with your sister. We are partners on a project and we have more in common than you would like." I shrugged.

"Don't say that you are so much better than my sister." He whined. She was still watching him like a hawk.

"Leave it alone will ya?" I retorted. He pouted. Pretty soon breakfast was over and I started to my first class. That was when I was pulled aside by Elizabeth. She pointed her wand at my wrist.

"Episkey," She said quickly, there was a pop and my wrist started to feel better.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"You need to get away from Zach, Artemis." She said quickly.

"Eliza," I said firmly.

"He has the mark, I swear, he does!" She said. I blinked twice in shock. The dark mark tattooed on his arm?

"N..no, he doesn't" He couldn't have it, I would have seen it. Unless he found some way to conceal it.

"Someone stole my wand during the game to cast that spell." Elizabeth stared at my eyes in seriousness.

"It could have been anyone," I stated flatly.

"Artemis! He hurt you, and now you're defending him. I thought you were smarter than that." She yelled.

"I...I…" I sputtered. "Look I will explore it," I sighed. "He is been really sad lately and I don't want to hurt him worse…" I thought back to his tears in the broom closet.

"Don't worry about hurting him," She grunted "If you think you can find out anything about him do it." Her eyes searched mine. "He is not a good guy," I remembered his words that told me his sister would try to take me from him. The confliction I felt was deep. Then my brain reasoned 'If you can prove his innocence, then you should know to trust him but otherwise.' I felt my heart sinking quickly how could a year that started off so promising turn out so dark.

"What happened to Innocent until proven guilty?" I questioned.

"I proved he was guilty, you just have to believe me." She sighed

"I will check for the mark on his arm." I nodded "And I will dig around but I don't think he would do this…he told me he wouldn't if I didn't approve and I don't" I tried to hold faith that my boyfriend wasn't a part of terrorist group that was attacking things day by day. More vandalism and another student ended up in the hospital wing. She was a Ravenclaw by the name of Penelope. She was a half blood but had been dating a muggle born. It wasn't as serious as what happened to Jane but she had been beaten up.

I went to go see Jane in the hospital wing, and I saw Elizabeth there as well.

"Hey Penny, it's E again." She Smiled at the red head.

"Eliza!" She smiled. I noticed the boy by her bedside who must have been her boyfriend.

"I am so sorry," He kept muttering to her.

"Don't be," She kept repeating. I felt such a sadness in me and it hungover me for a good deal of time. Slytherin beat Gryffindor in the previous quidditch game, so we were the number one ranked team at the school. That put us in Hufflepuff but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had to play. Then it was Halloween. Athos was getting better so strong that we were ready to try and ride him. Liam had to decided to come out sometimes with us. He loved Athos just as much we did now.

"Hey sorry I'm late." I jogged over to the clearing to see. Athos his wings spread carefully. Flynn beamed at me, his awkward demeanor vanished when he dealt with magical creatures and now when he was around me.

"No problem, come here," He waved me over. The cool fall air blew on my face as I walked over to the Griffin and Flynn. He handed the harness and the training line. I took off the harness and kissed Athos's forehead. He tossed his head up against my chest to nuzzle me.

I went to his wings and checked for scaring. Then I checked to make sure everything was in order. I stroked his brown, gold, cream and white feathers down his head to his front shoulders then continuing down his silky golden back. His tail flicked and I giggled. I felt this shiver down my spine as I stroked him. He lowered his pretty head and let his wings lift stiffly. I turned to Flynn uncertainly.

"He wants you to ride him." Flynn nodded. This ridiculous smile split across my face. I climbed onto the back of the Athos. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he burst into the air. I let out a whoop of shock and awe. The sunset reflected over the lake. I felt the wind whip through my hair. I knew this feeling from my broomstick but the feeling of flying on Athos's back was different, it felt safe. Soon enough I willed Athos back to get Flynn he was still sitting in the clearing. It was a rough landing but not enough to knock me off. Flynn walked over his beautiful blue puppy dog eyes glimmering in joy.

"Come on," I offered my hand. "Get on with me." He looked hesitant at first but then grabbed his bag and climbed up with me onto Athos's back. He wrapped his arm around my waist as Athos jolted up into the air. When went higher and higher into the air.

"Art this is incredible!" He exclaimed I looked back to see the childlike wonder in his eyes. His golden curls were being made more unruly by the wind. Athos made his way to a clearing close to the edge of the lake in the woods. The landing this time was a bit smoother. I handed him some lamb meat and wrapped him in the blanket. Athos was satisfied with the gifts.

Flynn the went to the water and started to sketch in his note book. I peered over his shoulder. It was a picture of me riding Athos.

"That is very good," I smiled at him.

"Oh!" He flushed slamming it closed. "Thanks" His cheeks were blushing like roses. For a second I wanted to kiss his cheek but I held myself back.

"Are you going to write a book?" I asked grabbing for the notebook.

"I dunno." He shrugged "What would I write it on?" He shrugged

"Griffins, Phoenixes, or Avian creatures in general." I suggested "Maybe Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them part two." I teased

"I could never match him in his knowledge." He sighed.

"You could Flynn. Look at all you have taught me." I smiled at him. "I know what I want...I want to be an Auror, I want to write a book on that. It seems I want to be rich. Most importantly I want to help the world. There is so much I want to accomplish." I looked out at the horizon.

"You know your eyes sparkle when you talk about your career path," He smiled at me. I flushed "It makes sense why you are a Slytherin. You are ambitious." He nodded.

"Zach called me 'the ideal Slytherin woman'" I chuckled.

"You would be perfect for anyone in any house" He smiled, going back to his sketch.

"Thank you. You know Flynn you need to give yourself more credit you are very handsome, absolutely brilliant, and so very kind." I returned his soft smile.

"What do you love about Zach?" He recrossed his legs.

"You see it is very hard to explain I guess. He is witty, handsome, he is very kind to me…" I said shock. I hadn't thought about that in awhile.

"Then it's clear you two will be very happy together." He continued his sketch.

"I used to think so but lately…" Zach's behavior hadn't gotten better but it hadn't been as bad.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong really, I mean we had been fighting more often but it seems to have passed over. Then there is the whole business of his assumed involvement with the group, you know his sister is talking to me about it non-stop." I complained, "And you were right, he did break my wrist." I sighed.

"Meow" I heard the soft meow of a cat.

"You heard that right?" He looked at me.

"Yes of course," I nodded

"Good, I was worried I was hearing stuff." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Nope, that is definitely a cat." I chuckled

" "So Artemis, tell me about your family…" He smiled.

"My mum is a half blood, Her mother was muggle born her father was pure blood…."

"I don't mean their blood type. What are they like?"

"My parents are um...unique," I shrugged "They went to school back when everyone in Slytherin was evil. So imagine their joy when their daughter ended up a Slytherin." I scoffed I still hurt "They wrote the school for months trying to get me transferred into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. It didn't matter though they have Barry, their perfect little Gryffindor."

"He's head boy, and captain right?" He sighed.

"Yeah, and I won't ever forget it." I sighed and hung my head. "They never treated me as well. Liam is the best member of my family." I sighed "You know him."

Flynn smiled "My little buddy." He chuckled.

"What about your family?" I asked softly

"Well do you want to know their blood types or…." He teased.

"Oh come on." I rolled my eyes

"My mum's name is Holly, She was a Ravenclaw. She and my Dad dated during school, during their seventh year they had my oldest brother Dean. She dropped out of school to take care of him. She and My Dad got married before the 2nd wizard war started. Then after it ended they moved to Scotland near the first rehabilitation center where my mum worked. My brother Carson was born one year later and then me two years later. My Father died about six months after I was born." He stated "My brother is working in the ministry, he wants to work as a diplomat. We are all proud of him. Carson, is doing his own thing." He chuckled "My Mum worked really hard to raise us all." He smiled lightly.

"She sounds incredible." I smiled

"She really is." He blushed proudly. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"She raised a good kid," I gave him a warm smile. The sun had finally completely set and the black lake reflected the stars.

"It is getting late and I think we better get going." He nodded at me and we parted ways. I made my way back to my dorm. The common room was empty as it usually was on Thursday nights.I climbed up the stairs.

"Night y'all" I sighed and drifted asleep.


End file.
